Family Matters
by SakraTheHedgie
Summary: After getting her hands on a Celebi sent from an unknown person, Kris gets dragged to the Ilex Shrine. In a chance meeting, she meets up with her long-time friend, Gold. By the use of Celebi's time-travel, the two realize that there's more to Kris's rival, Silver, than he lets on. What will happen when Gold and Kris take Silver along with them to see his father after three years?


**A/N So...this is one of those one-shots I promised. It's...not bad, I guess. Some of the transitions felt...bad, and some of the scenes felt...rushed, like the ending, but I'm actually proud of the battle. If you've got questions or criticisms, please state so in the review, I'll be happy to respond to them :) Silver has to be one of my favorite rivals in the games because he has depth to him, and has a reason why he's such a jerk to you. Blue doesn't have a reason other than that's his personality (don't get me wrong, I like Blue, too, y'know, after he starts to care for his team more), and the Celebi event had to be one of the best in-game events Nintendo ever made for Pokemon because of how much story it reveals in such a small scene. **

**Also, as you probably saw, this stars Kris, not Lyra. I don't like Lyra. I just don't. One, I just wished they took both Gold and Kris to HG/SS, and I just don't like Lyra's design. It looks like she's wearing a fishbowl on her head with a bow :S**

**Anyway, enough rambling, you came to read this story! Enjoy! I don't own anything. There. I said it. Happy, copyrights?  
**

* * *

To say the least, Kris has had better days.

Currently, she was being forcefully dragged by her arm through the dark Ilex Forest by her newly-acquired Celebi. She got the Celebi from a man in the Pokémart, who said it was addressed to her. She didn't complain, but now, she wished she just left it in the storage system.

It wasn't that Ilex Forest was scary or anything—she works with ghosts in Lavender Town, after all—but it just that Celebi didn't seem to care that her arm was about to pop out of its socket. Eventually, Celebi stopped. The duo was now in front of the Ilex Shrine, which was sacred to everyone in Azalea Town. Celebi cried out in joy and started flying around the Shrine. Kris grabbed her arm and whacked it back into place with the side of her fist.

"Kris?" Kris turned curiously. She knew that voice anywhere.

"Gold?" she questioned. Out from the dark path, her best friend since childhood, Gold, emerged, his usual large grin on his face. His Meganium, Bloomer, followed him.

"Hey, Kris!" he exclaimed happily. "I didn't know you were back in Johto!"

"Decided to come," Kris said. "Lavender Town's great 'n all, but I missed my old home." Gold looked past her shoulder. His shoulders slumped.

"Aw, lucky!" he whined. "How'd you manage to get a Celebi?!"

"Some guy in the Pokémart gave him to me," Kris explained, looking at Celebi. "Said he was addressed to me; no return address, either."

"That's weird," Gold agreed. "I remember a story my grandpa used to tell me about the shrine…It was about how people disappeared when they messed with it."

"Good to know," Kris said, sarcasm dripping. "Well, Celebi dragged me here; he obviously wants to show me something."

"Biii!"

Something flashed. Both Kris and Gold stumbled, grabbing their heads, which both started throbbing.

"Wh-what was that?" Kris exclaimed. There was another flash. Everything started spinning. Celebi cried out, and enveloped them both in a white light.

When the light faded, and the world stopped spinning, the two were on some sort of route. Bloomer was looking around cautiously. Celebi was buzzing around. The Johto trainers' headaches subsided.

"That…was horrible…" Kris gasped. Gold nodded his head in agreement.

"Where the heck are we…?" he questioned.

"I dunno," Kris said, checking her PokéGear. "My stuff isn't working…wait, the radio is…oh sweet Arceus!"

"What's up?" Gold asked.

"My radio's spewing stuff from…from…!"

"From what?"

"Three years ago!"

"Come again?"

"I told you! This is saying stuff about Team Rocket being disbanded, but it didn't say anything about them being disbanded _again!_ It's like the first time! _Three years ago!_"

"Wait…Celebi can use time-travel, can't he…?" Kris whipped around to face Celebi.

"Celebi!" she reprimanded. "Why'd you take us here?!" Celebi cried out and pointed to something behind her. The two trainers turned around. Their eyes widened in surprise. There were two people, a boy and an older man. Kris didn't recognize the man in the black trench coat and fedora. The boy, however, she did. Yes, he was unmistakable; same long, red hair, same angry gray eyes, some-what the same outfit…it was her own rival, Silver. And he looked _furious._

"You said…you said you were the strongest…" he growled through closed teeth. "But you got beat by a _kid!_ There's nothing left! What're you gonna do now?" The man in the trench coat turned.

"…One must acknowledge one's defeat before he can move on," he said. "I will go solo…for now…" Silver's hard look changed to something Kris had never seen before; shock. Sadness. But he quickly regained his angry look. "…So that I can form an even stronger organization."

"What aspect of you was the strongest?" Silver questioned. "Acting all brave and bold when you're surrounded by cowards and acting like a coward yourself when you're not!"

"Gathering and using the potential of people to create a huge power…that's what an organization is…" the man continued. "I failed to use my subordinates' full potential…but mark my words, you will witness one day the revival of me and my Team Rocket!"

Kris and Gold gave each other a look; they remembered the name of Team Rocket's leader was Giovanni…but what was Silver…?

"I don't understand you!" Silver shouted. "You don't make any sense!" Giovanni turned away from him.

"…One day, my son, you will," Giovanni stated. Then, without even a simple goodbye, he left. The two Johto trainers looked at each other in shock, their mouths hanging open. Silver…was Giovanni's _son…?_

"I don't _want_ to understand you!" Silver yelled after him. "I'll never become someone like you! I will become strong! I'll become stronger all by myself! _All by myself!_" Silver turned and headed their way. The two had no time to act inconspicuous. Silver looked up at Kris, who was in his way. Kris realized that this Silver was her height instead of the usual two or three inches taller, and had tears in the corners of his eyes.

"…What're _you_ starin' at?" he questioned, shoving her out of the way. He then left. Once he was out of earshot, both Kris and Gold began to do the one thing they know best; freak out.

After several minutes of spewing out random gibberish and broken sentences, they finally calmed down enough to get one comprehensible sentence out;

"_What just happened?_"

"Okay…I think I've got it…" Kris said. "Apparently, this was after Red beat Team Rocket the first time three years ago. Celebi took us back to this time for some reason or another. We also found out that…there's more to Silver than he shows. No wonder he's so bitter…he was abandoned by his own father. And his father is evil, no less!"

"You know what I wanna know?" Gold began. "I wanna know if Silver recognized you in our time since he shoved you out of the way here."

"Maybe." Kris shrugged. "But…y'know what? We need to help him!"

"Help him? What'd he do for us?"

"Save my life in the Goldenrod tunnel." Gold sighed in defeat. He remembered that, and he really didn't want to. When he and Kris teamed up to take down Team Rocket at the Goldenrod Radio Tower, the two had to free the Director from Goldenrod tunnel. Unfortunately for them, Silver wanted a battle down there, so Kris stayed behind to fight him while Gold went on ahead. The Rocket grunts, however, knew they were there and had already rigged the walls with explosives. They set it off, and Kris and Gold were separated by a large pile of debris. While Gold was shouting for Kris on the other side, Kris was hit on the head by falling debris and was knocked out. Gold, worried out of his mind, continued on to take down Team Rocket while Silver dragged Kris to the Pokémon Center. Gold knew that she owed him.

"What do we have to do?" Gold groaned.

"We have to help Silver settle his vendetta against Giovanni!" Kris exclaimed. She turned to Celebi. "You know where Giovanni is…don't you?" Celebi nodded ecstatically. "We need to make a stop at Blackthorn City—in our own time. Can you do that?" Celebi nodded. There was another flash, and the headaches returned.

"Oh god…" Gold moaned. The world spun once more, and they saw nothing but white.

* * *

"SILVER!" Silver cringed. _Oh great, _these_ two…_ he groaned in his mind, rolling his eyes. It didn't matter to him whether Kris was Johto's Champion or how strong Gold was; those two were _annoying._

"What do you two want _now?_" he sneered, turning. Silver noticed that they looked perplexed, as though they saw something very strange or surprising.

"We know what you are, Silver!" Gold exclaimed.

"Annoyed?" Silver guessed lazily.

"No!" Kris exclaimed. "Giovanni's son!" At the name 'Giovanni', Silver froze, all color draining from his face. _No…no, they couldn't have…but how did they…?_

"I…I don't know what you're talking about," he stammered.

"Quit lying," Kris ordered gently. "We know."

"…how?" Silver asked quietly. "How did you find out…?" Celebi flew around his head.

"Celebi," Kris answered. She then went on to explain how they traveled back in time and saw his father abandoning him. "…and then you shoved me out of the way and left. Oh wow, you were abusing me even _before_ you knew me."

"I thought I recognized you somewhere at first…" Silver grumbled.

"Oh, so you _did_ recognize her?" Gold asked. Silver nodded.

"We want to help you," Kris explained. "Celebi knows where Giovanni is. Don't ask me how, it's a long story, and I don't even know half of it. We want you to come with us. You need to settle your argument with him, whether it be reconciling, or battling. We'll be more than happy to help. Well, _I_ will, I'm not so sure about Gold, though…" Gold gave her a pointed look. "…So? Will you come with us?"

Silver stared pensively at her. Was this really happening? Did someone _actually_ find out his secret? But, more importantly…it didn't matter to these two? They didn't think of him differently now? Or did they? They actually wanted to _help_ him?

"…Why?" Silver asked. "Why are…why are you helping me?" Kris blinked.

"…That's what friends are here for," Kris answered as though it was the most obvious thing ever.

Friends? That one was new. Rivals, yes, but _friends?_ Silver really had no human friends. His Pokémon were the closest thing to that, and even then, he wasn't sure. Did she…really think of him as a friend?

Silver stared at her for another minute before sighing.

"Fine," he said. Celebi cried out again before shedding light on the trio. When the light subsided, and their vision returned to normal, they saw they were in a small cave. There was nothing but rocks, a radio, and…a man in a black trench coat and fedora. The man turned. He gasped a little when he looked at Silver.

"_You,"_ he growled. Silver clenched his fist, trying to contain his anger. Giovanni looked at Kris and Gold. "Who are you?"

"Johto's Champion and a really strong Trainer," Kris answered, crossing her arms. Celebi floated next to her head. Gold gave Giovanni a hard stare while Bloomer prepared for battle.

"…I thought you never wanted to see me again…" Giovanni told Silver.

"I didn't," Silver admitted. "But these two…they told me to settle this."

"Do they know? Do they know who I am to you?"

"…Yes. They know."

"And yet, they help you? How can you be sure they won't backstab you?"

"We would never!" Kris cried indignantly.

"Yeah!" Gold agreed. "Me and him might not get along that well, but I'd never betray him!" Silver looked at them, surprised. Giovanni sighed.

"So be it…" He grabbed a Pokéball from his pocket and sent out his Nidoking. "Let this be quick. My team has sent a radio message just now from the Radio Tower. After this, I must join them. And then I, with you three pests out of my way, shall rule the world!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Silver growled, sending out his Sneasel. While Sneasel attacked Nidoking viscously with Icy Wind, Kris and Gold were having a whispered conversation. Straining his ears to listen while keeping his eyes on the very small battlefield, Silver was able to catch a few sentences of the conversation;

"…radio transmission…?"

"...but we've already dealt with this…"

"…two of us in one time…?"

"…strange, very strange, but I guess…"

"…a paradox…?"

Silver snapped back to the battle when Nidoking came crashing down, shaking the walls. Sneasel smirked confidently. Giovanni recalled Nidoking, obviously surprised that Sneasel knocked his Pokémon out in one hit.

He sent out his strongest Pokémon; a Nidoqueen. Sneasel prepared another Icy Wind, but Silver whistled sharply to get his attention. Sneasel frowned a bit before getting the message and back flipping off the battlefield. Instead, Silver sent out his Alakazam. He did pat Sneasel on the head, silently thanking him for a good job. Sneasel cheered on Alakazam, who, with mega-speed and special attack, was able to take down the Nidoqueen with one Psychic as well.

Silver could see that Giovanni was worried. His strongest was down already. Silver smirked; this battle was too easy.

_Too easy…_

He frowned then. Either his father was _really_ this weak, or something was amiss…and he didn't like that gut feeling. He recalled Alakazam while Giovanni sent out a Pokémon he's never really seen before; a Honchkrow. Looking at it, it looked like it was part-Flying type, so he sent out his Feraligatr.

Honchkrow, being faster than Feraligator, struck with a Dark Pulse, which barely even hurt Feraligatr. The Big Jaw Pokémon, on Silver's command, lunged at Honchkrow, jaws open and ice-covered. Honchkrow fell to the Ice Fang.

Giovanni sighed, obviously knowing his fate, and sent out his last Pokémon; a Kangaskhan. Silver gave his stolen Starter Pokémon a nod, which it returned, and recalled his Feraligatr before sending out his Crobat. Kris and Gold stared before smiling; Golbat only evolves into Crobat with high friendship.

Crobat, with all its strength, flapped its wings, sending an Air Cutter towards Kangaskhan. With no time to react, Kangaskhan fell to the ground with a loud _thud!_ Giovanni didn't react. His eyes were covered by the brim of his hat.

"…How is this possible…?" he asked. "My own son…beat me…?"

"Nice job, Silver!" Kris cheered.

"That was awesome!" Gold exclaimed. Silver scratched the back of his neck, not knowing how to take this praise. Crobat chirped happily before Silver recalled it.

Giovanni let his Nidoking and Nidoqueen out. Granted, they looked exhausted, but Giovanni used two Hyper Potions on them. At this, the trainers tensed. Kris grabbed a Pokéball off her belt and held it in her palm. Gold's Bloomer stepped in front of his trainer, ready to protect him. Sneasel also tensed, claws splayed, ready to spring at any given moment.

"…Attack," Giovanni ordered, barely audible. As quick as they could, Nidoking grasped Gold's throat and pinned him against a wall, while Nidoqueen did the same to Kris on the opposite wall. Giovanni smirked.

"You can only save one…" he said darkly. Silver, however, knew that wasn't true.

"Sneasel, knock out Nidoking!" Silver ordered. While Sneasel proceeded to attack Nidoking with Icy Wind with Celebi whipping up a Leaf Storm to help, Silver grabbed Nidoqueen's hand and tried to pry it off Kris's throat. Say what you want about his cruelty to others; he can't just sit there and watch someone_ die._

Nidoqueen fell. A chill ran through the room as Sneasel and Celebi stood triumphantly over the fallen enemy. Kris slid down the wall, taking large gulps of air. Gold ran over to her to check to make sure she was alright. Giovanni sighed and recalled his unconscious Pokémon. He walked towards the exit and stopped a foot from it. He looked over his shoulder.

"It seems as though these past three years have been nothing but a waste," he sighed. "Team Rocket's revival was nothing more than an illusion that would've become a reality had you not crushed it. You will not see me again." Once more, without a goodbye, he left. Both Kris and Gold stood up.

"Silver?" Kris questioned. "You alright?"

"I'm…I'll be fine," he said, although he wasn't sure if that was entirely true.

"If you say so…" Gold said. There was an awkward silence.

"Celebi," Kris ordered, "can you take us back home now? I think our business is done here." Celebi let an orb of light loose and took them all to their own timeline.

* * *

After the feeling of being sick went away, they trio and their Pokémon found themselves in the Ilex Forest in front of the Shrine, where they began. Kris's PokéGear started ringing.

"Oh for Arceus's sake…" she groaned, picking it up. "What's up?...yeah…yeah…no way!...you're serious?...right, got it. See you there." She hung up.

"What's up?" Gold asked.

"One of my co-workers found something…interesting, so say the least," Kris explained vaguely. "I gotta head over there. See you guys later." She recalled Celebi, released her Fearow, and burst through the foliage that was blocking the sky with no hesitation.

"I better go home, too," Gold said, sending Bloomer back and sending out his Pidgeot. "See you 'round, Silver." Like his friend, he flew off through the branches. Silver shook his head. Those two were both fearless and stupid at the same time.

_Maybe _that's_ why they call themselves my friends,_ Silver thought, walking to Azalea Town. ..._Maybe they _are _my friends…_

Not that he'd ever admit that.

* * *

**So, Silver's got some amigos, Kris is off to go to her job in Pokemon Tower, and Gold...well, god only knows what Gold's up to. (for the record, in my universe, Pokemon Tower never got taken down in the three years between Gens. I and II. That's just disrespectful, building a radio tower over a freakin' _graveyard..._) I'm sorry if there's OC-ness, but I tried...this takes place after the events of HG/SS (only neither Gold nor Kris have defeated Red), so Silver takes better care of his Pokemon by now. So...yeah. Thanks for reading! Reviews, good or bad appreciated! See you guys later~! **


End file.
